Sa Dernière Bataille
by Diabella
Summary: FICS FINIE ... Hermione... Drago... une correspondance, des regrets, des douleurs...
1. Chapter 1

**TOTALE EXCLUUUUUUU lol ! Ca, c'est la fics que j'ai offert à une copine, alors bon... elle ne m'appartient meme pas ! Elle est a vanouille ! Pour son anniv ! **

**Laissez kan mm des reviews...**

**Diabella**

**

* * *

**

Sa dernière bataille

Rien n'a changé

Je t'aimais Drago ! Je t'aimais et tu m'as menti. Tu disais que tu m'aimais, que jamais tu ne me quitterais. Tu m'avais promis de couper les ponds avec ton père, avec la magie noire !

Je te haie Drago ! Pour tout ce mal que tu m'as fait, pour toutes ces promesses que tu n'as pas tenues ! Tu t'es moquée de moi. Je me suis brouillée avec mes amis par amour pour toi ! Ron ne m'adresse plus la parole et Harry est devenu plus distant que jamais.

Je m'étais portée garante de toi auprès de Dumbledore et lui aussi tu l'as trahi. Tu devais lui rapporter tout ce que tu savais, et au lieu de ça, tu reviens avec cette satanée marque sur le bras !

Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ? T'aimer était complètement stupide. Pour toi, je n'étais qu'une fille de plus. Tu tiens ta vengeance contre Harry ! Tu savais qu'il m'aimait… Ne le nie pas. Il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais avec toi, mais qu'il me soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Malheureusement, il n'en a pas eu longtemps le cœur. Il souffrait trop de me savoir avec toi, et je n'ai rien vu.

Combien de temps nous sommes-nous cachés ? Trop longtemps… Au départ, je ne voulais pas que Harry et Ron soient au courant, et puis tu as reçu cette lettre de ton père, venant d'Azkaban. Tu as pris du recule, mais je t'ai convaincu de revenir près de moi. Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal t'en persuader d'ailleurs. Tu m'as dit que si je ne voulais pas être en danger, il ne fallait pas que notre histoire s'ébruite. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Tu étais en train de me dire que nous serions toujours condamnés à vivre notre amour dans l'ombre. C'était impensable ! Tu as ajouté que ce serait comme cela, ou que ce ne serait pas du tout. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à me séparer de toi alors j'ai accepté. C'est là que tout à dégénéré.

Un soir, tu es arrivé à notre repère, près du lac, et tu t'es mis en colère. Tu m'as dit en premier lieu qu'il fallait que je te quitte, que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi, que personne ne nous laisserait jamais en paix, et que tu m'aimais, mais que tu ne voulais pas me contraindre à rester cachée. D'après toi, je méritais mieux que cette vie. Tu disais que tu n'avais rien à m'offrir. Et ton amour Drago ? Et tous ces soucis que tu te faisais pour moi ! Tu méritais tout mon amour mais tes aveux me fendaient le cœur. Je me suis mise à trembler. Il ne faisait pas froid pourtant, mais j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de te perdre. Tu t'es d'abord approché de moi pour me serrer dans tes bras en guise d'excuse, mais je ne voulais pas de ta pitié alors je t'ai repoussé. Tu as baissé la tête et a murmuré un « je suis désolé » avant de mettre tes yeux dans les miens. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je m'écroule en sanglots. Peu m'importait ma fierté de Gryffondor, il fallait que tu me reviennes. Je me suis effondrée à genoux et me suis accrochée à tes jambes tellement fort que tu t'es à ton tour retrouvé au sol, face à moi. Tu pleurais… Si les autres avaient su ! Le grand Drago Malefoy en train de pleurer… Ils auraient bien ris ! Dans un geste brusque et passionné, tu m'as attrapée et blottie dans tes bras aussi fort que tu le pouvais. Tu n'as cessé de pleurer que lorsque j'ai écrasé mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Un baiser au départ violent, puis tout en douceur, mêlant mon amour et ma peine.

Des scènes comme celle-ci, il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres, et à chaque fois, elles se terminaient de la même manière, dans les pleurs, dans la douleur. Ils nous était impossible, voir même inconcevable de nous séparer.

Mes notes ont considérablement chutées. Si bien que mes amis se sont inquiétés. J'ai du te demander e me laisser leur dire la vérité. Tu as accepté que je le fasse et après cela, cela n'a été qu'en empirant. Ron ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Harry était bouleversé mais tentait de faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Et Ginny… Ginny, elle, m'a soutenue ! Elle s'est mis en colère contre Ron et a consolé Harry. Comme tu le sais, ils vont bientôt se marier, et je suis leur demoiselle d'honneur. Ron aussi est témoin du marié. Cela fait plusieurs moins que lui et moi ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole. Et toi aussi tu seras là… avec ta bande de mangemorts ! Je le sens. S'il te plait Drago, ne fais pas ça ! Malgré le temps qui a passé depuis notre rupture, je t'aime toujours, et je souffre… Parce que cet amour est lié à une haine sans bornes.

Tu m'avais dit qu'un jour, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ! Six mois avant les examens de fin d'année, nous nous sommes séparés. J'ai pu remonter ms notes, tout le monde était ravi, Harry le premier. Mais il sentait aussi que je n'allais pas mieux pour autant. Il passait la majeur partie de son temps avec Ron ou Ginny. Et toi, je ne te voyais presque plus, dans les couloirs, tu ne me regardais plus. Je sais que tu avais mal… peut être aussi mal que moi, mais tu avais choisi ton camps !

Comme je t'en veux de toute cette souffrance que tu nous as infligés ! J'ai tenté deux fois e mettre fin à mes jours depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard. La première fois, j'étais chez moi. Ginny venait de me raconter qu'elle t'avait croisé sur le chemin de Traverse. Tu l'avais regardé avec une indifférence impassible ! Tu n'étais pas seul, ces lourdauds, dont tu t'étais éloigné lorsque nous étions ensemble, te suivaient encore à la trace. J'ai eu tellement mal ! Ginny l'a vu et elle est revenue me voir plus tard dans la soirée. J'avais avalé un poison mortel. Lorsqu'elle m'a trouvée, étendue sur le divan du salon, elle m'a tout de suite transportée à Sainte Mangouste. Ils m'ont sauvée de peu. A la suite de cet incident, j'ai dû passer trois longs mois à l'étage réservé aux troubles du comportement et j'étais suivie par un médicomage spécialisé dans les tentatives de suicide.

Quand je suis enfin sortie de l'hôpital, je pensais sincèrement être guérie de toi. Mais en assistant à une réunion de l'ordre, il y a quelques mois, j'ai appris que des mangemorts avaient torturés et tués Bill Weasley et sa femme Fleur DeLaCour. Ron s'en est alors violemment pris à moi. Rémus Lupin est intervenu, me voyant en pleurs et a raccompagné Ron chez lui. Pendant ce temps, je priais pour que tu n'aies rien à voir dans cette histoire. Quand Rémus est revenu, il m'a trouvée dehors, ma baguette pointée sur ma tempe. Je m'apprêtais à faire partir cette douleur incessante qui me tuait petit à petit. Il a attrapé ma main et a éloigné la baguette. Je pleurais à tel point qu'il m'était impossible de parler. Tu m'avais sûrement oubliée, et moi, je vivais dans l'espoir que tu reviennes vers moi, que tu te ranges de notre coté de nouveau et pour toujours.

Il s'est assis à mes cotés et m'a parlé de la douleur qu'il avait au fond du cœur depuis qu'il avait perdu ses meilleurs amis. Je me suis alors sentie terriblement honteuse de pleurer et d'avoir voulu me tuer ! Il souffrait certainement plus que moi. Mes pleurs ont redoublés d'intensité et il m'a serrée dans ses bras.

Bon sang, Drago, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses cela ? On t'envoyait chercher de stupides informations et tu reviens en ennemi ! Avais-tu oublié tout cet amour qui nous liait ?

Je t'en conjure une dernière fois, Drago, ne viens pas au mariage de Harry et de Ginny. Ils te tueront si tu viens ! Tous ces aurors n'attendent que cela ! Ils veulent te voir mort depuis que tu nous as trahis !

Peut-être que tu ne m'écouteras pas. Peut-être que tu as une femme, des enfants. Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que j'étais la seule à croire en nous ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux plus me torturée. Je t'aime.

Hermione

**voila le 1er chapitre ! laissez moi des reviewssss pleaseeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, trois reviews, je mets la suite ! je voudrais juse en avoir plus le prochain chapitre ! **

**Enfin, c la vie !**

**RAR :**

**the lord of shadows ; tu adores ? j'esper que la suite ne te decevra pas ! **

**Poupoux : tu verras que Drago est un personnage complexedans mon histoire ! elle est triste, elle est un peu comme moi en fait ! **

**Me : merci, c'était pour une amie, pour son anniversaire... alors j'ai tout donné ! lol**

**Voila, j'espere que la suite vous plaira ! Ca fait 4 chapitres !**

**

* * *

**

**Sa dernière bataille**

Moi aussi

Tu as raison Hermione, j'ai menti sur beaucoup de choses, mais là où tu t'égards, c'est quand tu dis que mon amour était un mensonge ! Comment as-tu pu douter de mes sentiments pour toi ? J'ai essayé de lutter contre ce que je ressentais… Mais quand je t'ai vu pleurer ce jour là… Tu ne t'en souviens certainement pas. Potter et Weasley étaient à leur entraînement de Quidditch, tu étais seule dans le parc, dans un copain que personne ne semblait connaître ! Personne excepté moi ! Je venais souvent là-bas pour réfléchir !

Quand je t'ai vu accroupie, les genoux resserrés contre ta poitrine, les larmes envahissant ton si beau visage… je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir cette douleur et cette compassion au fond du cœur ! Je me suis approché et t'ai lancé une remarque acerbe, comme à mon habitude ? Tu t'es redressée et m'as giflé. C'était la seconde fois que tu me frappais de cette manière (et ce n'était pas la dernière). Tes yeux étaient rouges et je sentais que tu avais besoin d'évacuer ta peine. Je t'ai lancé un regard effrayant d'indifférence et tu t'es remise à pleurer. J'ai saisi ton poignet et t'ai dit que Potter ne te méritait pas s'il te faisait pleurer de la sorte. Je détestais ce Potter ! Tu as alors essuyé tes larmes d'un revers de la manche et m'a avoué, je ne sais pour quelle raison, que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le survivant ! que tu venais d'apprendre que tes parents se séparaient et que tu allais certainement devoir déménager. Je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses te confier à moi de la sorte. Tu t'es assise et n'as plus rien dit. Je suis alors parti avant d'être pris, malgré moi, d'un affreux sentiment de compassion indigne des Malefoy. Ce n'était pas mon genre, j'étais un Serpentard ! Et je reconnaissais bien en toi la Gryffondor. Tu venais une fois de plus de prouver ton courage. Jamais je n'aurais pu pleurer devant la personne que j'étais censé haïre le plus au monde ! Tu devais être persuadée que j'irai crier sur les toits ce que j'avais vu ! Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Par respect pour toi. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi je n'avais rien dit !

Puis le soir même, je me suis rendu là où je t'avais vu plus tôt. Après tout, c'était mon repère avant d'être le tien ! Je cherchais à savoir d'où provenait cette faiblesse dont j'avais fait preuve.

Alors que j'étais allongé, les yeux fermés, sous ce Cèdre que j'affectionnais tant, tu es arrivée et tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais là. J'ai répliqué que cet endroit ne t'était pas réservé et tu t'es, à ma grande surprise, assise à coté de moi. Je me suis redressé et t'ai demandé ce que tu étais en train de faire. Tu m'as répondu que si je tenais à cet endroit, il me faudrait le partager avec la « sang de bourbe » que tu étais. J'ai souri. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'un sourire sincère. Tu m'a demandé ce qui me faisait rire et je t'ai rétorqué que c'était ton obstination. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous n'avons pas parlé, et puis tu as murmuré un merci. Je t'ai regardé avec une grimace et tu as ajouté que tu étais contente que je n'ai pas répété ce que j'avais vu dans l'après-midi. Je ne t'ai rien répondu. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas s'il valait mieux être méchant, comme à mon habitude, ou être sympathique, ce qui aurait inévitablement éveillé tes soupçons quant au trouble que tu provoquais en moi.

Nous sommes restés là comme deux idiots, sans rien dire. Puis tu t'es levée et a commencé à partir, j'avais amorcé le même mouvement. Je t'ai raccompagnée jusqu'au château où nous nous sommes courtoisement souhaités bonne nuit.

Après cette nuit, tout a changé. Il n'y avais plus aucune remarque acerbe entre nous. Ni dans les couloirs, ni pendant les cours. Cela ne m'empêchait bien sur pas de continuer à ennuyer Potter et Weasley.

Plusieurs soirs, nous nous sommes retrouvés sous le Cèdre que nous aimions tant. En ce lieu, il n'y avait plus de haine entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il n'y avait plus de couleur de sang. Nous étions seulement deux personnes frappées par la solitude. Au départ, nous ne disions rien, le temps de nous habituer à la présence de l'autre. Puis tu m'as raconté comment tes parents en étaient arrivé à se séparer. Deux mois plus tard, quand tu m'as annoncé qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, j'ai été ravi et je t'ai offert mon second vrai sourire. Tu parlais beaucoup plus que moi. Cela m'amusait d'ailleurs. Tu avais un débit incroyable.

Tu n'étais plus cette sang de bourbe que mon père m'avait appris à détester au même titre que les autres personnes d'origine moldus. Tu étais Hermione, simplement Hermione. Avec toutes les qualités et les défauts qui te caractérisaient. Ni un livre sur pattes, ni une personne à haïr, tu étais mon Hermione.

Plus tard, j'ai compris malgré moi que je t'aimais. Quand tu me parlais des lettres que Krum t'envoyait encore. Nous approchions de la fin de notre sixième année et il voulait te voir pour les vacances. Je me souviens qu'un jour, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas un garçon pour toi ! Qu'il était idiot et que tu valais bien mieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me mettais dans des états pareils ! Tu en as apparemment eu assez et tu m'as agressé en me demandant à quoi ressemblait, d'après moi, ton homme idéal ! Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Tu m'as alors regardé droit dans les yeux et m'as dit, qu'à tes yeux, l'homme parfait n'existait pas, mais que ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus était en face de toi. Bêtement, j'ai regardé derrière moi et tu t'es mise à rire. J'ai d'abord été vexé, croyant que tu te moquais de moi, et puis, tu m'as embrassé.

Mon premier réflexe a été de te repousser violemment, puis, me rendant compte de mon erreur, je t'ai attirée brutalement à moi. Le baiser que je t'ai alors offert était sauvage et passionné. Cela faisait des semaines que je rêvais de toi. Tu hantais mes jours et mes nuits. Enfin, je parvenais à mes fins. Lentement, nous nous sommes séparés, tu as repris ton souffle et j'ai vu que ta lèvre inférieur était en sang. Je me suis alors une seconde fois approché, plus délicatement cette fois ci, et ai goûtés à ce sang qui prédisait par la suite mon malheur.

Tu es partie en vacances et nous ne nous sommes pas envoyé de hibou. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre notre relation à découvert. Mon père était à Azkaban, mais ma mère me surveillait et lui rapportait mes moindres faits et gestes.

Je t'aimais Hermione ! Et crois-moi ou non, je t'aime toujours ! Tu te demandais si j'étais marié, et bien oui, à Pansy. Elle est tellement frigide que je me demande encore comment j'ai pu supporter la nuit de noce ! Ton corps me manque, tes yeux chocolats aussi, et ton sourire… Même nos disputes me manquent ! Et nos réconciliations…

Je t'aimerai toujours Granger ! Fais-toi à cette idée. Mais je ne mérite pas que tu m'aimes au point d'en désirer ardemment la mort. Pour ton information, je n'étais pas impliqué dans le meurtre de Weasley et sa femme. Je n'étais même pas au courant de cette initiative. C'était avant…

Pour le reste, je ne peux rien te dire. Comprends-moi.

Je te laisse mon amour, et dis-toi une dernière chose ; je ne t'ai jamais haïe. Je n'ai que le tord de t'avoir aimée au point de te faire souffrir pour te protéger.

Ton dévoué, D.M.

**Voila, allez, un effort, des reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant dernier chapitreeeeee ! Et oui, il y une fin à tout, et celle là est plutot rapide ! mais j'ai ecrit cette histoire en une apres-midi ! Héhé! Alors, laissez moi encore des reviewssssss**

**Poupoux : merci merci ! je l'aime bcp aussi cette fics ! Elle représente vraiment ce qu'il y a au font de moi ! On peut choisir une voie qui ne nous correspond pas... on peut vouloir deux choses qui ne se completent pas ! Pauvre Drago !et à la fois, non, parce qu'il est maitre de sa vie...enfin, c'est une lutte interieur! Où reside le vrai courage ? hhéhé**

**Elie : la suite ? la voila ! Merci de ce compliment qui me va droit au coeur ! Quant on me dit que ce que j'ecris est triste, c'est un tres beau compliment, ca veut dire que je peux emouvoir les gens! et c'est mon but !**

**Laurina : et oui, les 3/4 des filles voudraient etre à sa place et moi j'ai eu le privilege d'y etre en ecrivant cette fics que j'adore ! Figure toi que c'est comme ca que je vois Malefoy dans le futur ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit foncierement mauvais ! On lui a juste indiquer la mauvaise route à suivre sans lui laisser le choix ! Pour ce qui est res Reviews, je supose que des gens lisent la fics sans laisser de messages, mais c'est domage parce que j'aimerai bien savoir si tout le monde l'apprecie, ce qu'il lui repprocher...ect... merci encore !**

**Une fan du couple Dray Mione ; oki, je ne te demande pas comment tu as eu les larmes aux yeux ! Mais j'aimerais bien savoir lol ! non, je déconne, voila la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci de ta reviews !**

**N'oublions pas que cette fics ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai offerte à une amie pour son anniversaire ! Alors... voilà, mais que cela ne vous empeche pas de mettre des reviews...

* * *

**

**Sa dernière bataille**

Le mariage

Hermione était en train d'enfiler sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur pendant que Ginny enfilait celle de mariée. C'était le printemps, bientôt l'été, et Ginny, avec ses cheveux roux se reflétant au soleil, était magnifique. Elle s'était fait faire des anglaises et sa robe était sublime, cachant presque son ventre rebondit.

L'heureux futur papa, lui, était en train d'angoisser dans un pièce un peu plus loin.

Pour faire plaisir à Mr Weasley, il avait été convenu que le mariage se ferait de façon moldu. Ensuite, bien sur, l'échange des sangs serait effectué, pour officialiser le mariage sorcier.

Beaucoup de gens étaient présents. Les parents d'Hermione, plus heureux que jamais d'être ensemble, Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, la plupart des membres de l'ordre… Rémus était un des témoins et Luna Lovegood, la seconde demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait épousé Neville qui était également présent.

Pour l'ambiance et les festivités, Fred et George avaient été embauchés par Harry et Ginny, au plus déplaisir de Mrs Weasley. Elle était en effet, particulièrement contrariée par cette idée. Elle soupçonnait même ses deux garçons de vouloir causer une catastrophe en plein milieu de la cérémonie. Elle avait également insisté auprès de Harry, pour qu'il invite son oncle, sa tante et son cousin Dudley. Ces derniers, à la surprise générales, était venus assister au mariage. Non sans protester sans arrêt contre l'organisation lamentable du mariage. Maugrey les avait vite remis à leur place.

Si les membres de l'ordre étaient tous invités, c'était également dans un soucis de sécurité. Hermione s'inquiétait d'ailleurs plus pour les deux futurs époux, que pour son discourt qu'elle n'avais pas encore préparé.

Après avoir reçu la lettre de Drago, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de répondre, mais avait compris qu'il y aurait effectivement une attaque ce jour ci. Peut-être même la dernière… C'est pourquoi Ginny avait dû cacher sa baguette dans un plis de sa robe, et Harry, dans une poche de son smoking. Les moldus présents, quant à eux, étaient tous entourés d'aurors, dispersés un peu partout.

Le mariage commença vers dix sept heures. Un beau soleil éclairait les lieux et faisait éclater les ballons un peu trop gonflés. Harry et Ginny avaient choisi de se marier dans un magnifique parc de Londres où ils vivaient désormais.

Ils prononcèrent leurs vœux et s'embrassèrent. La cérémonie se passa parfaitement bien. Il fut bientôt l'heure du repas et Hermione allait prononcer son discours lorsque quelqu'un cria. L'assemblée se retourna et découvrit une trentaine de mangemorts cagoulés les encerclant. Sans attendre, tous les sorcier, y compris les mariés, sortirent leur baguette. Des sorts se mirent alors à fuser un peu partout.

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de trouver Drago, mais les cagoules sur les visages des mangemorts ne l'aidaient pas. Deux des hommes en noirs s'étaient attaqués à elle et elle devait se concentrer pour garder la vie sauve. En faisant bien attention, elle parvint à reconnaître Bellatrix Lestrange, anciennement Black, et McNair, le bourreau qui avait failli exécuter Buck lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Folle de rage à ce souvenir, elle lança un terrible expeliarmus à McNair, mais ce dernier l'évita et le sort toucha Peter Pettigrow, qui se battait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre Ron. Il fut alors projeter en arrière et perdit connaissance. Ron, qui était donc en train de faire ravaler sa queue à ce sal rat, remercia Hermione d'un signe de main. Celle-ci, surprise par l'initiative amicale de Ron, ne vit pas Bellatrix lui lancer un sort et se retrouva sur les mains, les jambes en l'air, à danser comme une dératée sous le rire de petite fille de l'odieuse femme qui avait tué Sirius. Le sang commençait à lui marteler les tempes lorsqu'elle entendit une voix d'homme prononcer le contre sort.

"J'avais dit « pas elle » !" lança la voix pendant qu'Hermione reprenait ses esprits.

"Et alors, je ne suis pas censée t'obéir !" répondit Bellatrix, visiblement mécontente d'être interrompu alors qu'elle s'amusait.

"Tu avais dit de ne pas lui faire de mal", ajouta McNair," pas de ne pas nous amuser un peu avec elle !"

"Ne vous avisez pas de me défier tous les deux !" rétorqua la voix. "Je suis bien plus puissant que vous ne semblez l'imaginer."

A ces mots, les deux mangemorts se turent et partirent attaquer quelqu'un d'autre. L'homme tendit alors sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle repoussa violemment l'invitation. En observant mieux la main, elle reconnu cette bague qu'elle avait offerte à Drago juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent. C'était une simple bague en argent, gravée avec des runes anciennes.

"Drago ?"

"Bien sûr que c'est moi !" répondit-il de son ton habituellement arrogant. "Qui croyais-tu que ce serait ? Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas qu'un mangemort te sauverait la vie !"

"La preuve que j'aurai eu raison !" s'énerva-t-elle en prenant finalement la main qu'il lui tendait à nouveau.

"Pourquoi ?" questionna-t-elle alors, lui faisant face.

"Pourquoi quoi ? Tu n'as pas reçu ma dernière lettre ?"

"Si, mais, je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à me sauver la vie devant tout ce monde !"

"Je t'aime Hermione ! Tu le sais, et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Je n'allais pas te condamner bêtement à la mort sans m'y opposer !"

"Et ta femme, si elle te vois ?"

"Pansy ? Elle sait que je t'aime ! Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Celui qu'ils veulent, c'est Potter ! Ils veulent l'amener au maître, et…"

"Tu l'appelles « maître » maintenant ? Tu es tombé bien bas, Drago !" l'agressa la jeune femme.

"Pas si bas que ça !" répondit-il sarcastiquement. "Tu sais, je suis le plus puissant des mangemorts ! Si tu nous rejoignais Hermione !" la supplia-t-il presque.

"Jamais !" s'indigna-t-elle. "Et condamner Harry ! Tu es fou Drago !"

"Mais tu es malheureuse sans moi ! Tu l'as écrit toi-même ! Alors rejoins-nous !"

"Sois sérieux ! Si je vous rejoins, c'est ma conscience qui en souffrira. Je ne peux pas Drago !"

Alors qu'Hermione prononçait ces mots, Ron, voulant rendre la pareilles à son ancienne amie, se précipita sur Drago, toujours sous sa cape noire, et lui lança un puissant endoloris.

"Ron !" s'écria Hermione, à la fois surprise et désemparée. "C'est un sort interdit !"

"Et c'est un mangemort ! Il allait t'attaquer !"

"C'est Drago ! Jamais il ne m'aurait attaquée !"

"Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! Il a tué Bill !" (kill Bill lol)

"Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire !" rétorqua Hermione, dont les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux.

Elle était accroupie près du corps de Drago. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser ici, inconscient. Elle activa un wingardium leviosa sur l'homme qu'elle aimait, devant les yeux ébahis de Ron, et le transporta le plus loin possible de la bataille. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter Pansy, qui la rattrapa, très en colère.

"Tu me l'as volé ! C'est moi qu'il aurait dû aimer !" ne cessait-elle de répéter. "Et maintenant, tu veux l'emmener pour l'avoir à toi toute seule ! Jamais je ne te laisserais faire !"

Elle lui lança alors un sort qui eut pour effet de lui ouvrir profondément le ventre. Hermione pleurait sous la douleur. Elle était loin de ses amis, personne ne pouvait l'aider ici. Elle tenta de lancer une gerbe d'étincelles avec sa baguette, mais était trop faible. Pansy lui prit la baguette des mains la brisa en deux sous le regard douloureux d'Hermione. Avant de s'évanouir, cette dernière réussi tout de même à articuler

"Quand il saura que c'est toi qui m'a fait ça ! Il te tuera !"

"S'il l'apprend un jour ! Je vais te laisser ici te vider lentement de ton sang petite miss je sais tout !" répondit Pansy en emportant son mari à l'opposé d'Hermione.

Quelques mois plus tard, Hermione se réveilla à sainte Mangouste. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour ne plus jamais mettre les pieds ici en tant que patiente. Elle mit quelques minutes à remarquer que quelqu'un lui tenait la main. A regret, elle constata que ce n'était ni Drago, ni Harry, ni même Ron. C'était Rémus. Lorsque celui-ci la sentit serrer sa main, il alla prévenir le médicomage de garde.

"Elle vient de se réveiller ! Enfin…" entendit-elle Rémus crier dans le couloir.

"Bien, il était temps !" dit une autre voix.

Hermione vit entrer le médicomage. C'était un homme grand et massif. Il l'ausculta rapidement et constata que tout était « étrangement » en ordre. Une fois que Rémus eut quitté la pièce, laissant seuls Hermione et son médecin, ce dernier fit à la jeune fille une étrange révélation. Dans la nuit, un homme mystérieux était venu dans sa chambre et avait murmuré une tonne de formules pour qu'elle se réveille.

"Je pense que c'est grâce à lui que vous vous êtes réveillée. Bien sûr, ajouta le médicomage, il a tenu à ce que je ne parle de sa visite à personne, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que vous aviez un sauveur, ou un ange gardien."

"Je comprends," articulât difficilement Hermione. "Comment s'appelait-il ?"

"Il n'a pas dit son nom ! Et ne m'a pas non plus montré son visage. J'ai juste vu qu'il portait une bague en argent incrusté avec des runes, enfin je crois qu'il s'agissait de runes."

"C'en était", murmura la jeune fille en versant une unique larme d'apaisement.

**Reviewsss please**


	4. Chapter 4

**OUAWWWW ! 7 reviews... merci à tous ! Voilà le dernier chapitre ! l'ultimeeeee chapitre !**

**Je sais, cette histoire était tres courte ! mais je l'ai ecrite en une apres midi ... alors ... **

**Allez, RAR :**

**Laurina ; je crois que l'idée que tu te fais de Drago ressemble assez à la mienne ! Bonne lecture**

**Sassennache : tu l'attends, le voila... merci bcp pour ta review...**

**Poupoux :merci ! je connais ca... quand on s'aime, mais qu'etre ensemble est impossible !**

**orkinou : le voila le suivant ! merci de ta review... **

**ArachneeMalefoy oui mais non ! pas moi, Hermione c'est Hermione ! **

**chichou : voila la suite ! Bisous et merci...**

**Rose Potter : bah tu es ma derniere reviews, et pour te faire plaisir... voici la suite et la fin ! bisous**

**

* * *

**

Sa dernière bataille

Derniers aveux

Tu m'as sauvée la vie Drago ! Ne le nie pas, je sais que c'était toi.

Trois mois dans le coma ! Et tu rappliques avec ta magie noire et tu me sauves la vie.

Comment pourrais-je ne plus t'aimer après une telle marque d'amour ?

Drago, tu n'es pas mauvais, reviens, pitié, reviens auprès de moi !

Je t'en conjure, il y a encore du bon en toi !

Je t'aime Drago !

Ton éternelle Hermione

D'abord, il n'y a rien de bon en moi, Hermione. Rien ! J'ai tué Pansy quand j'ai su ce qu'elle t'avait fait.

Depuis que ton fidèle Potter a tué Voldemort (tu remarqueras que je ne l'appelle plus « maître ») tous les mangemorts ont fuis ! Mais moi je reste ! Je ne nie pas ce que je suis ! Un monstre.

Je ne peux pas t'aimer, Hermione ! Je suis trop mauvais pour ça !

Si je t'ai sauvée, c'était pour t'offrir un dernier cadeau. Je voulais que tu puisses recommencer ta vie sans moi !

Bien sûr, je ne t'oublierais jamais, je t'aime Hermione !

Mais le mal est en moi… Il est dans chacune de mes veines. S'il y a un sang impure, c'est bien le mien !

J'ai des pouvoir qui m'effrayent ! Je suis dangereux ! Et je mérite de finir seul ! Je ne répondrais plus à tes hiboux, Hermione ! Je ne le pourrais bientôt plus ! alors cesse de te faire souffrir et oublie-moi.

Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Une vie bien meilleure que celle que j'aurais pu t'offrir.

Je t'aime, Drago.

Drago, quand tu liras ces derniers mots, je ne serais plus de ce monde ! Ce monde qui m'a tant fait souffrir, qui m'a tant pris ! Cette vie qui m'a fait te rencontrer, et t'aimer !

Il me sera à jamais impossible de t'oublier ! Je préfère la mort à la souffrance éternelle, ici, sans toi.

Adieu Drago.

Ton Hermione, qui t'aimera toujours.

Drago ne reçut jamais la lettre d'Hermione. Il avait, lui aussi, mis fin à ses jours. Tous deux s'étaient lancé un adava kedavra mortel le même soir de pleine lune.

Au grand dam de ceux qui les aimaient et qui restaient, malgré tout.

Ils partirent se retrouver ailleurs, on ne saura jamais où. Là où se trouvent sûrement ceux qui ont péris avant eux, lors d'une bataille comme celle qui les avait fait se retrouver, ou lors d'un suicide, comme c'était leur cas.

**THE END**

**Laissez des reviewss pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensezzzzzzzzzz merci**


End file.
